


Die rebel scum

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21





	Die rebel scum

Hearing the steps of stormtroopers coming down the hall you felt Anakin’s arm wrap around you. Kissing your cheek the gray door slid open revealing a set of four stormtroopers ready for their orders. Standing at attention Anakin approached them and began giving them orders. His voice was low and commanding, making you chew your lip at his forcefulness.   
“You are to pick up a rebel prisoner on the planet of Alderaan, he is not to be harmed and brought back here.” One of the empires forces had captured a rebel and signaled distress for Anakin to pick him up. As the troopers left Anakin picked you up onto a table. Kissing you roughly he grazed your face with his hand while he admired your eyes.   
“I promise after this is done, you will be mine all night.”   
“Promise?” You gave him a glance of innocence as he gave you a small mark on your upper neck.   
“I promise you.” Smiling as he walked away you changed into blood red robes and awaited for the prisoner to get back. You fixed one of your curls while you felt Anakin’s presence in your mind. He usually let you get a read on his prisoners before he joined you. Deciding on what to do with them was your part, Anakin just followed your orders. Turning around your gowns swept behind you as you sat down in the one chair they had placed in the center of the room. You were here often, empress to the empire. Deciding on rebel’s fates, as they begged for mercy and criticized everything your loving husband did. You tapped your black nails on the hard metal arm of the chair. Hearing the heavy steps coming closer to you from the hall you went to stand in the corner and stared out into the black space. . The door burst open and the three stormtroopers dropped the rebel’s body onto the ground.   
“For fucks sake just kill me. Anakin Skywalker will anyway.” The man’s voice sounded familiar but you pushed that thought out of your mind.   
“You will address him as Darth Vader, scum.” You chimed from the corner without turning around.”  
“Who the hell are you?” The prisoner seemed out of breath.   
“I am Empress {Y/N}. I decide your fate.” Turning around to face him you heart dropped as the face you had once known as a lover shined into your eyes. Feeling tears of anger brimming in your eyes you took a deep sigh and approached him carefully.   
“Turning to the darkside after all these years. Im shocked {Y/N}.”   
“You will address me as, Empress.” You gritted your teeth as he leaned back on his heels, smirking at you. That smirk once brought you happiness and comfort now brings hurt and anger to your eyes. Feeling yourself breaking you called out for Anakin in your mind.   
“This is the only place I felt comfort after you betrayed me.”   
“Bullshit, you trapped me. Controlled me {Y/N}. You’re a fucking psycho.”   
“You might want to watch what you say, I have control over your life right now.” Kneeling down to him you gave him a winning smile. Spitting in your direction, Anakin rushed inside the room and went straight to you. He wiped away a few tears from your cheeks and growled low while he turned towards the rebel. Holding his hand up in the air the prisoner floated as Anakin choked him.   
“What did he say?”   
“Ani, there's something you don’t know.” Anakin didn’t break his eyes from the prisoner. Turning his face towards you, you motioned two stormtroopers to watch the rebel as you lead Anakin out of the room.   
“What’s wrong?” Anakin held your upper arms so you could face him, tears were pooling in your eyes as your sight darted away from him.   
“I know him.”  
“Was he one of your friends?”   
“I dated him...before I came over to the darkside. He cheated on me repeatedly and I just buried it inside of me, hoping I would never had to deal with it again.” Tears stained your cheeks as Anakin quickly wiped them away. You could sense Anakin's anger growing inside of him. You held your head against his chest while he pet your hair.   
“Look at me, {Y/N}. You are the empress of the empire. That scum didn’t and won’t even deserve you.”   
“I thought it was going to be forever but I was wrong and I changed so much of myself for him. I regret it all.” Your face dropped into a full state of sadness and Anakin could feel himself being more angry with every word. This scum had hurt his love on more ways he could have ever imagined and now he had a chance to get revenge for his beloved.   
“Anything you want to happen to him, I will make it happen my love. He will regret ever hurting your beautiful heart.” You smiled sweetly as Anakin led you back into the room.   
“ Decide what to do with me yet. Witch?” Anakin approaches the prisoner with a harsh grimace on his face.   
“You only address her as Empress. Nothing less. Am I understood, rebel scum?” A small wiry chuckle came from his mouth as he spit at Anakin’s feet. Taking him by the throat Anakin held him up against the wall and felt you come to his side.   
“What shall we do with him, Empress?”  
“Death of the harshest kind.”   
“If you so insist.” Anakin ordered the storm troopers to carry the prisoner as they walked toward the vacuum seal from the endless dark space. You pointed into the room where many of the harshest people had gone before. The stormtroopers dropped him inside the airlock and the door zipped close as you watch and waited for him to beg.   
“So locking me in a room is your big punishment?! You are still weak and always will be.” He laughed loud which brought sadness inside of you. You had missed that laugh so deeply and now here it was echoing in your ears mocking you.   
“For your crimes committed against the empire and the Empress of said empire. I sentence you to die in space.”   
The rebel rolled his eyes at you while Anakin wrapped his arm around your waist.   
“Shall you send him, my Queen?” You felt tears brimming your eyes and shook your head no. Anakin didn’t take his eyes off of you as the airlock opened and sucked the rebel into the void of space. You walked away, arms folded across your chest and your heart felt as if it was in your throat. Your silk cape was flowing behind you and you couldn’t wait to get to your room and break down without anyone seeing.   
“Darling?! Wait.” Anakin chased after you down the hall as you turned into the large room you Immediately curled into yourself and tears began staining your flushed cheeks.   
“{Y/N}!?” Anakin rushed to you and picked you up in his arms.   
“I shouldn’t have let you near him. It was too much, I’m sorry.” He twisted his fingers into your hair and you kissed his forehead. “He will never hurt you again. Nobody will.” You smiled as Anakin's threat filled your mind. His intoxicating scent of cinnamon made you feel safe and comforted.


End file.
